


the blissful unaware

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Sad, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: Anything else would be better thanthis.





	the blissful unaware

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this image](http://brilcrist.tumblr.com/post/177940124479/preview-art-for-into-my-rabbits-hole-s-charity) by brilcrist on tumblr, as well as "[By The Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W-qzhfc_F1k)" by MIKA.

nines is in a dream ( _not dream_ , androids can't dream) with the room basking in the soft glow of almost sunrise. connor is looking at him, eyes calm as his fingers caress his cheek, skin deactivating at the points where the two meet. the world right now is nothing more but them and the space between. all is right in the world, but something is also wrong.

his eyes flutter open to an empty bed, the other side rumpled but there's no trace of connor - no scent, no memorabilia, it's all _gone_. something tells nines that he won't be coming back.

he rolls over and closes his eyes, desperate to return to the dream-not-dream. anything, anywhere far away from here, because anything would be better than _this_.


End file.
